


Full of Surprises

by Hikaru Yuy (SailorVFan10)



Series: Operation: Parenting [12]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Heero is a Good Parent, Heero is a very involved parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Hikaru%20Yuy
Summary: Heero doesn't care that whenever he goes to a school function for his children, the gossip mill churns about what kind of parent he is just from looks alone. At the latest parent-teacher conference at his daughter's new school, Heero learns that his daughter's teacher is full of all sorts of surprises when it comes to news about his daughter. At the same time, the parents of her classmates get to learn that looks can be deceiving. Heero Yuy, Preventers agent, has more to him than meets the eye, and isn't someone you can judge based on whether he's intimidating or not.





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Tumblr Gundam Wing Discord server started by LifeAfterMeteor for being a bucketful of inspiration as we all shared headcanons and discussion on Heero being a stay at home dad...and being a father in general. Thanks for the inspiration, guys <3

"Oh, he doesn't look like the type."

Heero was used to the whisperings, the murmurings of all the mothers who normally attended the PTA meetings and parent-teacher conferences. Out of his periphery, he could see the trio of obviously-dyed blonde hair the internet loved to call 'let me see your manager' hair.

"The type to be affectionate with his children." Heero didn't recognise this woman, whose roots were darker than his own hair; she was either new to PTA meetings or new to the school, or perhaps a little bit of both. "He's ex-military, isn't he? Those men are  _ never _ the type to show any emotion, it's a sign of weakness, they're told. They use a firm hand and even firmer words, barely let the children out of their sight..."

Heero looked at his watch before shifting in his seat. This year, the parents had to sit in chairs in the hallway outside of their child's classroom and wait for their name to be called, not unlike waiting at the pediatrician's office with a bunch of walk-in appointments, waiting for them to call for your child's name to be called so that you could spend another half hour in the examination room. He hadn't bothered changing out of his Preventers uniform, going to the conference right after work. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had come straight from work - there were plenty of women (and some men, though they were heavily outnumbered) in smart business attire and professionally styled hair. One woman dangled a heeled shoe off the toes of her foot.

There were pictures on the walls, obviously done by their children. Many parents oohed and ahhed over the paintings their kids made just in time for Christmas. Angels with cotton ball wings and glittery halos above their heads. Elves making toys for good boys and girls whilst gathering coal for those who were naughty and not nice. Pictures showing off what toys they wanted.

"Most little girls want dolls," one parent remarked. "Or makeup. Feminine things. This one wants a doll she can have tea parties and a 'good round of paintball with'." Heero heard a faint snort. "This 'Milliarda Yuy' writes her 'R's backwards."

"Her father must be a terrible influence," another muttered. "Who takes their five year old on an excursion to a paintball course? How dreadfully violent, no place for a child."

"Heero Yuy, obviously. A bit of an intimidating bloke, if you ask me. My nephew works with him, says he's so precise and...strict. No nonsense. No bullshit. I feel sorry for his daughter."

"Daughter _ s _ . She has a sister, and I believe the former Vice Foreign Minister Darlian is expecting again."

"Lord knows what she sees in him."

The teacher, a tall and very lanky middle aged woman, removed her glasses from their perch on her head and placed them in front of her eyes just enough so she could check her list of names.

"Mr Heero Yuy."

All chatter in the hallway stopped as Heero stood from his seat, brushed his dress pants off, and walked towards the door that his daughter's teacher waited in front of. She ushered him inside and then closed the door behind them.

"Please, have a seat."

Heero scanned the room. There were the children's desks, which his frame wouldn't fit into regardless of how thin he was, so he opted to sit on the desk itself. It creaked a little under his weight, but held. He didn't need to embarrass his daughter with talk of how her 'scary, intimidating, no nonsense' father broke a child's desk. On the walls were posters that preached about the days of the week, about the rules of the classroom, and one about the planets in the solar system. By the chalkboard was a chart with a list of names, and star stickers by each, or at least, most of the names. Heero swelled with pride when he saw that Milliarda's name had the most.

"Mr Yuy--"

"'Heero' is fine."

The teacher took a seat at her desk, which was covered with papers and various knickknacks no doubt given to her by students. "I'm Mrs Davis, and I teach little Milliarda." Her voice sounded rather saccharine. "And you are her...?"   
"Father."

Her eyes looked him up and down, pausing on his face as she said, "I can certainly see where she gets...certain traits from."

Heero quirked an eyebrow. It wasn't the first time anyone had remarked on his daughter's striking resemblance to him, but it was the first time anyone had sounded so hesitant about doing so.

"I've been told that she has my facial features," he said. "Relena would argue about that, but would concede about Millie having my eyes."

"Yes... Yes she definitely has your facial...features."

_ Why do you make that sound like a bad thing? Millie's a happy, smiling child, isn't she? _

"Mr Yuy..." Oh, it was the 'listen to teacher' voice. She clasped her hands on her desk and rested her elbows on the edge. "Your daughter is an...interesting little girl. She is doing well in class, participating when she is asked to, does all of her work, causes little disruption. Sometimes she will sing a little song in German or Russian, much to her classmates' delight."

Heero folded his arms across this chest. He sensed an incoming 'but'.

"That's good, isn't it? Isn't that the sort of culture that Saint Frances Xavier Institute likes to instill in its students?"

Mrs Davis sighed. "How can I put this... Milliarda doesn't play nice with others. When it comes to other teachers, other adults, she seems perfectly fine, but with children her own age, she's a little...rough with them. There was an incident in gym class the other day, where during a game of Dodgeball, she nearly broke a boy's nose."

"Isn't the point of Dodgeball to dodge the ball when it's thrown at you?"

Her brows furrowed. "Your daughter could've concussed him."

"She didn't," he said matter of factly. "It was with a Nerf material covered ball, yeah? No harm done."

"She also called him a 'baka no hito Dummkopf', which caused the boy to cry, and the gym teacher to have her sit on the sidelines. Perhaps you need to have a chat with her about how to behave when it comes to others."

Heero shifted on the desk, looked her dead in the eye when he asked, "Are you suggesting there is something wrong with my child?"

"No!" She broke the eye contact. "I am just suggesting...that you have a talk with Milliarda about being a little more...gentle handed with her classmates."

"But the boys can rough house during recess and that's perfectly okay?"

"This isn't about what the other children are doing, Mr Yuy, it's about what your daughter is doing."

"And what other children are doing affects what my  _ daughter _ is doing. If this boy isn't able to play Dodgeball, then he shouldn't play it."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"How is Milliarda with her siblings?"

"She's fine," Heero said. "She plays dolls with her sister, they colour together, they have tea parties. She's been helping her mother get ready for her baby brother..."

"And she practises the skills that she learns here at home?"

"'Sharing is caring'," Heero quoted. "We do the penmanship practises even on weekends - she's improving on her 'R's. We read together."

Mrs Davis nodded. "Your daughter is very bright, Mr Yuy. I see good things in her future. But she needs to learn to work together with her classmates, and not be so competitive when it comes to sport."

"I thought that was the point of sports?"

"Some, maybe, but you must still practise good sportsmanship. She's a good student overall, but there is still some improvement needed, and I can't be the only one working towards that goal." She stood from her chair.

"I'm happy that you were able to make it to the parent-teacher conference, it's nice to meet the fathers of my students." She held out her hand, which he shook. "I know that you're rather busy."

"Not when it comes to things involving my children," he replied. "I like to be involved."

She escorted him to the door, and upon his reappearance, the murmuring died down again.

"Daddy!"

Heero's head, along with other parents in attendance, turned towards the direction the voice came from, which was down the hall towards where the computer room - too rudimentary as it was, in Heero's opinion, to really be called such - was located. Heero knew the voice, however, and so he got down on one knee, arms wide, just in time to catch a bright eyed brunette who grinned from ear to ear and smelled of chocolate doughnuts and fruit punch.

"I can't believe you made it," she said, voice muffled against his shoulder as she tightened her arms around his neck. Heero picked her up, kissing her forehead as he walked towards the exit of the building.

"Have I ever let you down?" he asked, giving her a small smile.

"Nope!"

The murmuring started again as Milliarda talked about how her computer teacher gave everyone doughnuts and juice ("And cake, and there was also ice cream and these weird things called 'scones'..."), her words coming out of her mouth a mile a minute.

"I never would've thought someone like him would've been such an affectionate father," said one. "He doesn't look the type at all."

"How was your day, Daddy?"

"Well... Let's just say it was full of surprises."


End file.
